parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Magic School Bus Full Baseball Movie
NickyHelp in Walt Disney Magic School Bus Cast: *Miss Fizzle as Herself *Liz as Himself *Arnold as Arnold *Ralphie as Ralphie *Carlos as Himself *Tim as Himself *Keesha as Herself *Wanda Li as Herself *Phoebe as Herself *Dorothy An as Herself *The Bus as Itself *Professor Owl as Himself *Duncan Bird as Himself *Class Bird as Themselves *Dave Seville as Himself *Fireside Girls as Themselves *Jenny Foxworth as Herself *Brer Rabbit as Himself *Brer Fox as Himself *Brer Bear as Himself *Isabella Garcia Shapiro as Herself *Toulouse, Marie, and Berlioz as Themselves *Digit as Himself *Sam I Am as Himself *Joey as Himself *Mouse as Himself *Fox as Himself *Car as Itself *Train as Itself *Goat as Himself *Boat as Itself *Joe, Jenny, Ballerina as Tin Soldier as Themselves *Cave of Wonders as Itself *Aladdin as Himself *Abu as Himself *Jafar as Himself *Carpet as Itself *Genie as Himself *Three Dancing Girls as Themselves *Webby as Herself *Genie Duck as Himself *Toys as Themselves *Scrooge McDuck as Himself *Huey, Dewey and Louie as Themselves *Casey Jr. as Itself *Ringmaster as Himself *Bears, Kangaroos, Hippos, Tigers, Horses, Zebras, Camels, Giraffes, Lions, Gorillas, Monkeys, Hyenas, Ostriches and Elephants as Themselves *Two Coaches and Circus Train Cars and Red Caboose as Themselves *Miss Eglantine Price as Herself *Professor Emelius Browne as Himself *Carrie Rawlins as Herself *Charlie Rawlins as Himself *Paul Rawlins as Himself *Mr. CodFish as Himself *Fish, Octopus and Shrimps as Themselvses *Secretary Bird as Himself *King Leonidas as Himself *Fisherman Bear as Himself *Animal Football as Themselvses *Vultures as Themselvses *Mary Poppins as Herself *Bert as Himself *Jane Banks as Herself *Michael Banks as Himself *Farm Animals as Themselvses *Penguin Waiter as Themselvses *People as Themselvses *Aliyah-Din as Herself *Prince as Himself *King as Himself *Yogi Bear as Himself *Boo-Boo as Himself *Henry the Green Engine as Himself *Casey Jones as Himself *Steam Engine and Tender Baggage Car and Caboose as Themselvses *Cow as Himself *Sheriff Cow as Themselvses *Freight Train as Themselvses *Lunis the Locomotive and Tender *Henry Two Coaches and Red Caboose *Princess Eilonwy as Herself *Elephant Catty as Herself *Elephant Giddy as Herself *Elephant Maraitiach as Herself *Phineas and Ferb as Themselvses *Candace Flynn as Herself *Linda Flynn as Herself *Perry the Platypus as Himself *Perry the Teenage Girls Taking as Herself *Major Monogram as Himself *Carl as Himself *Stacy Hirano as Herself *Dr. Hirano as Herself *Dr. Doofennshmirtz as Himself *Alice as Herself *Flowers as Themselves *Kim Possible as Herself *Ron Stoppible as Himself *Rufus as Himself *James Dad as Himself *Children as Themselves *Makerphone as Himself *Muppet Sesame Street Dream Voice Hard as Grover as Himself *Mickey Mouse as Himself *Pluto as Himself *Baby Bart Pig as Himself *Dad Pig as Himself *Mr. Dog Mayor as Himself *Horses Sleigh as Itself *Three Children Pig as Themselves * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Milo as Himself *Zack as Himself *Melissa Chase as Herself *Sara Murphy as Herself *Flying Gauchito as Himself *Flying Donkey as Himself *People as Themselves *Red as Himself *Chuck as Himself *Bomb as Himself *Matilda as Herself *King Green Pigs as Himself *Green Pigs Guards as Themselves *Phineas as Himself *Ferb as Himself *Tinker Bell as Herself * Scenes: #Start Pragom #Walt Disney Showcase Opening #Opening Credits "The Golden Girls/Magic School Bus/Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer" #Plays Ball Magic School Bus #Adventures in Music Melody #"Zip A Dee Doo Dah"/Jenny meets Brer Rabbit #Brer Rabbit Road Brer Fox and Brer Bear #Isabella Nice Feet and Seven Kitten #Digit Green Eggs and Ham #"Once Upon A Wintertime" #The Tin Solider and the Ballerina #Aladdin Abu Cave of Wonders Carpet A Narrow Escaped #The Powerful Amazing Genie "Firend Like Me" #Webby and Genie Magic Toy Living the Room #Noah's Ark "Brothers All" (Demo) Human & Animals Donald Duck and Daisy Duck #The Casey Jr. The Cherry Circus Train Circus Moves On "Casey Junior" Casey Jr's Trumphi I Think I Can and "Is Casey Junior" #Miss Engale Price Professor Browne Carrie Charlie and Paul Flying Bed Island Lagoon Codfish Talk "The Beautiful Briny Sea" #Island Lagoon Fisherman Bear Follow the Walk Secretary Bird and King Leonidas Animal Soccer #Animal Soccer King Leonidas Island Lagoon Marry Poppins Bert Jane Banks and Michael Banks Carousel #"Jolly Holiday" #Jolly Holiday Peaguin Waiters Peaguin Waiters and Bert Dance #The Carousel Horse "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" #Aliyah Din #Henry and the Elephant Call The Magic School Bus #The Brave Engineer #The Brave Locomotive and Eilonwy Nice Feet Couch Catty Giddy and Elephant Matriatrch Door Wall #Does the Duckbill "Perry the Teenage Girls" Perry the Teenage Girls Talk #Alice Garden Flowers Talking "All in the Golden Afternoon" #Kim Possible Nijas the Space Colourful Screencap Muppet Sesame Street Dream Voice Hard Ninja Monkey #Mickey Good Deed and Rugrats Moving Away #Timon and Pumbaa Beethoven #The Elephant Parade "Colonel Hathi March" and Elephant Smash #"How Do You Do" Tar Baby and Briar Patch #I Know an Old Lady Who Swallowed a Fly Candace Flynn Sock Funa Candace Take Sock Off, Funa, Flora and Merryweather and the Sultan Pluto The Dog Four Red Sock Under Blanket #Relax Candace Flynn Nice Feet Top Bed Garfiled Pink T Shirt White Shoe Top Hide Bed Captain Caveman Nice Feet Top Jump Bed Throw out the Window Stitch Top Bed Candace Flynn Nice Feet Both Blide Goofy and Dexter Two Bande #Perry the Playthpus Talk Star Butterfly Nice Feet Sit Chair Window and Jose Carcoia Cover Beak, Iago Batty Nikclce Purple T Shirt Top Drawer Stacy Hirano Thinking Dinky and Boomer Squeak as Butterfly Big Mama Door Tweed Willow Almos Slade Chief and Cooper #Take Off Cartoon Flight Gwen "Bernard & Bianca& #CCI School Hallway Princess Anna and Queen Elsa, Esmeralda Pocahontas Costume and Pocahontas Esmeralda Costume, Jasmine Megra Costume and Megra Jasmine Costume 1 #CCI School Hallway Mulan Ariel Costume and Ariel Mulan Costume Snow White Aurora Costume and Aurora Snow White Costume 2 #CCI School Hallway Belle Jane Potter Costume and Jane Potter Belle Costume Cinderella Tiana Costume and Tiana Cinderella Costume 3 #CCI School Hallway Alice Wendy Costume and Wendy Alice Costume Jane Eilonwy Costume and Eilonwy Jane Costume Vanessa Doofenshimrtz Isabella Costume and Isabella Vanessa Doofenshimrtz Costume Rapunzel and Honey Lemon Annie and June 3 #CCI School Hallway Quincy and Leo Eric Naveen Peter Pan Mad Hatter Costume Beast Rabbit Costume Aladdin Hercules Prince Philip The Prince Costume and The Prince Prince Philip Costume Outside Snow Tigger Don't Ice Staking #"When I See An Elephant Fly" & Seeing Is Believing Dumbo Flying Elephant #Shere Khan "Colonel Hathi' March" (Reprise) The Elephant Parade #The Mice of Toon #"It's A Small World" #Archie Jr. Circus Engine Train his pull Cartoon Circus Train car Robin Hood Caboose Ride Califrornia Giant Railroad Track #"The Girls and the Boys Rock and Roll" Cartoon Boys and Girls #Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and Giraffe Four Sock Rocket Sweater Three Batty Nickles Call Slip New York #"Ev'erybody Has a Laughing Place" A Cartoon Character Laughing and Brer Rabbit Brer Fox and Brer Bear #Ariel Human Ariel's Sister Human Talk Mrs. Pott Human Chip Human Cogsterworth Human Luminer Human and Feather Duster Human Rainbow Colorful Screencaps #"Why Should I Worry" & Cartoon Characters Parade and Magic School Bus City Casey Jr. Circus Train Rainy #"Old Mac Donald Had A Bend" #Timon and Pumbaa Healthy Food #Thomas and the Circus #"Believe" Benny the Cab Rainbow Colorful his Pull Train car and Casey Jr. Caboose Dark Night White Snow Gray Railroad Track Pinocchio Humans and Animals Circus Clown Acrobats Seven Dwarfs and North Pole #"Home on the Range" Eight Fireside Girls Four Kittens and Four Puppies Road and Night Track White Screencaps Pink Panther #"High Adventure" Aladdin The Princess and the Frog and the Little Mermaid #Winnie the Pooh Outside #Jetlag WB MGM and Disney Princess "No Importa La Distancia" #The Magic School Bus Medley #Snuffy and Dumbo Forest Jungle Healthy Food #Vladimir and Mindy CCI School Hall #"The Honker Duckie Dinger Jamboree" Ernie Honker Cats and Dogs #Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom #"Fun With Music" Circus Gypsy Boat Train and Animal Parade #The Doctor Zone Files #The Flying Gauchito #Eating Out #Phineas and Ferb Candace Mon & Dad All Eat Dining Outside TinkerBell "Zip A Dee Doo Dah & Song of the South" Finale #End Credits 10 Medley (Instrumental) and Black Screencaps on Genie #Walt Disney Showcase Closing #"Night Train" Music Video Disney Sing Along Songs Walt Disney Six Flag Edaville Sing Along and Read Along the Movie #Timon and Pumbaa Blu Ray 3D Gallery: The Magic School Bus Ms. Frizzle.png|Ms Frizzle as Herself Arnold in The Magic School Bus.jpg|Arnold as Himself The Magic School Bus Carlos.png|Carlos as Himself Tim Jamal.jpg|Tim ad Himself Dorothy Ann.jpg|Dorothy Ann ad Heteself Wanda Li.jpg|Wanda Li as Herself Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe as Herself Keesha Franklin.jpg|Keesha as Herself The Magic School Bus Train Bus.jpg|Bus as Itself Professor owl.jpg|Professor Owl as Himself Adventures-in-Music-Melody_storybook_07_tb.jpg|Class Bird Themselves Flit.jpg|Flit and Jiminy Cricket in Pinocchio.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Themselves Dave_Seville.jpg|Dave Seville as Himself Fireside_Girls_promo_picture.jpg|Fireside Girls as Themslevses Jennymelodytime.jpg|Jenny The Ballerina.jpg Cave of Wonders.jpg|Cave of Wonders as Itself Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Casey Jr. Circus Engine and Tender as Himself Dumbo Yellow Coach.jpg|Yellow Coach Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-487.jpg|White Organ and Blue Box Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-488.jpg|Red/Brown Box and Green Cage Dumbo Elephant Car.jpg|Elephant Dumbo Blue Coach.jpg|Blue Coach Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-390.jpg|Giraffes Car as Themslevses Dumbo Orange Coach.jpg|Orange Coach Dumbo Green Coach.jpg|Green Coach Casey_Jr's_Red_Caboose..png|Red Caboose Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-195.jpg|Hippos as Themselvses Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-248.jpg|Giraffes as Themselvses Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1707.jpg|Lions as Themselvses Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1721.jpg|Gorillas as Themselves Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4658.jpg|Ostriches as Themselvses Aliyah-Din.jpg|Aliyha-Din as Herself Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Eilonwy Nice Feet as Herself Phineas.jpg|Phineas as Himself Ferb.jpg|Ferb as Himself Candace.jpg|Candace Kim.jpg|Kim Candace Flynn (TV Series).jpg|Candace Flynn Nice Feet Top Bed Star Butterfly.jpg|Star Butterfly Nice Feet Sit Chair Window 06_jose_carioca_by_michaeljruoccod5rse1j.png|Jose Carioca Cover Nose Beak Mouth Iago in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Iago Purple T Shirt Batty Nickle tie Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy Alice Costume Jane.jpg|Jane Eilonwy Costume Vanessa Doofenshmirtz in Phineas and Ferb.jpg|Vanessa Dooofenshmirtz Isabella Tigger in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Tigger as Himself Vanessa Doofenshmirtz-0.jpg|Vaneesa Doofeshmirtz as Herself TLETC_Giraffes.png|One Giraffe Four Sock Rocket and Blue Hat Archie_the_PB15_No._1..png|Archie Jr. Circus Engine and Tender as Himself Caboose-_(from Robin Hood).jpg|Caboose Timon.jpg|Timon as Himself Pumbaa the lion king.png|Pumbaa as Himself Thomas the Tank Engine.jpg Percy the Small Engine.jpg The_Circus_Train_Cars_as_The_Freight_Cars..png Benny the Cab.png Milly.png|Milly 1 as Herself Katie Hammering.png|Katie 2 as Herself Holly.png|Holly 4 as Herself Char_45921.jpg|Andyson Sweatwater 5 as Herself Gretchen.png|Gretchen 6 as Herself Blonde Fireside Girl.png|Blonde Fireside Girl 7 as Herself Brown Fireside Girl.png|Brown Fireside Girl 8 as Herself Four Kittens..png Four Puppies..png Snuffy.jpg|Snuffy Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo Vladimir Anastasia.jpg|Vladimir Mindy.jpg|Mindy Bomb angry birds movie.jpg Category:Movies Spoof Category:The Magic School Bus Spoofs Category:NickyHelp